Una madre siempre amara a sus hijos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No fue una madre perfecta pero siempre trató serlo a pesar del dolor de perder a su primer hijo. Ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad, no podia desperdiciarla. Calmar y ser esa madre que sus hijos quisieron tener. El amor de una madre era bastante grande que siempre amaría a sus dos hijos por sobre todas las cosas.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Tengo entendido, que a muchos no les gustó la madre de Hyakkimaru y no se el porque. A mi parecer, desde mi punto de vista, fue un personaje importante para la historia. La manera en que evolucionó hasta llegar al capítulo final. Fue realmente perfecto, fue ese algo que al final, unió tanto a Hyakkimaru como a Tahomaru. En su honor, es por eso que decidí escribir este capítulo. Me encantó su madre y la manera en que nunca olvidó a su primer hijo, un detalle lindo que de alguna manera, me tenía que encargar de mostrar.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dororo no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Osamu Tezuka. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Tal vez, no fue una buena madre al final en cuentas. Pero nadie era perfecta en ese mundo. Siempre trató de esforzarse por ser la mejor, siempre trató de mantener aquella sonrisa en su rostro aunque era más evidente el dolor y la tristeza que la invadía, que empezaba a destruirla de forma silenciosa. El dolor en su pecho era insoportable pero aún así le dejo permanecer para tener en cuenta ese pequeño recordatorio de lo que dejo ir aquella vez. No había noche en la que no podía evitar llorar, en la que no podía evitar, caer de rodillas y golpear el piso de madera hasta que sus nudillos queden llenos de sangre. La impotencia, el dolor. Todo llegaba como un remolino de emociones, un dolor fuerte que no podía librarse con facilidad. Los gritos saliendo de su pecho, su corazón pidiendo una oportunidad más pero sus piernas, sus piernas sólo caían, la dejaban paralizada y sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, que poder hacer para remediar todo lo causado.

Su amor, era grande pero nunca supo como otorgarlo. Pedía a oraciones la salvación de los demás pero nunca quiso darse cuenta que ella necesitaba ser salvada de aquel mal, de aquel pecado que aún recuerda con claridad.

El llanto de un bebé, el llanto de su pequeño hijo aún quedaba grabado en su mente, era algo imposible de olvidar. Como el escenario cambio tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de obtener una respuesta para aquello que sucedió. Aún cuando aquellos demonios se comieron a su hijo, pudo apreciar que su pequeño aún luchaba por seguir con vida. Un guerrero que cambiaría el mundo por aquel esfuerzo de seguir viviendo en ese duro mundo, en esa guerra que no traía nada. Lo amaba, desde que supo que estaba en su vientre, ya amaba a ese pequeño ser que se formaba y que respondía a sus caricias con suaves movimientos. Una madre, amaría a su hijo sin importar los defectos que traía. Haciendo una pequeña promesa, un juramento de que pasará lo que pasará, ella siempre estaría ahí para protegerlo, para velar por él y para ser esa madre cariñosa que quería ser.

Se sentía agradecida con Buddha, con aquel ser supremo que evitó que fuera peor. Pero no pudo evitar aquella terrible separación de su hijo, aquella vez que lo tomaron de sus manos y lo alejaron de su pecho para llevarlo a un lugar totalmente desconocido. Y aunque ella los siguió con su cuerpo cansado, nunca se permitió caer hasta saber que su pequeño nunca más lo volvería a ver. El dolor permaneció por mucho tiempo en su pecho. Día y noche lloraba por ese pequeño que le quitaron, por ese pequeño que amaba con todo su ser.

Una segunda oportunidad se le fue concedida. Aún con el recuerdo de aquel primer hijo, no podia evitar ser cuidadosa con ese segundo pequeño. Mantenerlo seguro en su cuerpo, cubriendo al mismo con suaves y calientes ropas. Acariciando su redondo y gran vientre como soltar aquellas risitas al sentirlo moverse en su interior. Pero de alguna manera, no era lo mismo, no era esa misma sensación la que buscaba, la que quería a su lado. Cerraba sus ojos y podía sentir a su pequeño niño a su lado, sentado en silencio y acostado en su regazo, sintiendo aquellas suaves caricias de mamá como los movimientos de quien sería su hermano menor. Ella podia sonreír y tararear aquella suave nana que siempre los relajaba. Pero al momento de abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de la cruel realidad, era lo que provocaba que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas y el dolor a esa pérdida continuará atravesando su pecho.

A pesar de todo, ella seguía amando a ese pequeño bebé que se movía en su vientre cada vez que se sentía sola, con cada tristeza o cada lágrima derramada, el se movía para que mamá no estuviera triste. Una madre tenía demasiado amor para compartir y aunque en sus memorias aún guardaba aquel triste recuerdo, amaba a sus dos pequeños hijos, los amaba más que su propia vida. No tenía como explicarlo pero su corazón le decía que el seguía vivo, que un humano de noble corazón lo rescato y le ayudo. No sabía como pero así lo entendía y prefería no decir a los demás sobre aquello que sentía, era su pequeño secreto que guardaba y que prefería rezar a su cuarto a Buddha por aquella criatura.

Y así fue con el paso del tiempo, ver a su segundo hijo hacer travesuras, escalar árboles y jugando con salvar al mundo. Le causaba ternura, le causaba alegría pero no podia evitar pensar en su primer hijo, en aquella maldad que cayó en él y que no podía disfrutar de lo mismo como ese pequeño que llamaba su atención y al final, sólo lloraba porque mamá lo ignoraba. Nunca podría ignorar a su hijo pero el dolor en su pecho era más fuerte que le negaba disfrutar de todo lo que su pequeño hacia, de lo que su pequeño le otorgaba. No sabía que de igual manera, le hacía daño a él por no prestarle atención.

El dolor más grande de una madre era ver a sus propios hijos pelear a sangre. Ver a sus dos hijos pelear y como su señor odiaba a su primer hijo, era algo que le dolió y que no entendió. Estaba feliz, se había reunido con él después de tanto tiempo pero nadie entendía aquel anhelo que todo ese tiempo guardo. Nadie podia comprender el dolor de su pecho, la esperanza con la que se le fue otorgada para volver a verlo una vez más.

La pelea debía parar, la sangre ya no debía ser derramada y sólo la felicidad de sus hijos, era lo que más quería. Odiaba verlos pelear, odiaba querer decidir entre sus hijos. No podia amar más a uno que al otro, una madre nunca podia hacer eso. Confusión tras confusión que sólo le impedía poder tomar el asunto entre manos. Amaba a sus hijos, los amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón y era capaz de protegerlos uno del otro para evitar que siguieran destruyendose. Protegerlos incluso de su señor, recibir aquellos golpes por ellos y sólo protegerlos en su pecho como siempre deseo. Pero había un pequeño problema. No sabía como acercarse a sus hijos, no sabía como poder pedirles que dejarán la venganza. No tenía la suficiente confianza como para pedirles que detuvieran todo y regresan con ella a ser una familia, una verdadera familia.

Tal vez fue aquella misma determinación que tomó para poder dar un fin a esa absurda pelea, a esa guerra de la cual, sólo habría un vencedor. Saco fuerza de si para dejar de dudar, para dejar de dudar sobre el amor de una madre y mostrarles lo que ella era capaz de hacer por ellos. Ya no podia llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, alzar el rostro y poder otorgar aquel amor que era capaz de calmar sus corazones heridos y solitarios.

Una madre daría todo lo que fuera por sus hijos, incluso si se iba al mismo infierno con ellos, incluso si se tratará de su vida, de su seguridad, ella se los otorgaría porque el amor de una madre, era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo.

**-Hyakkimaru, hijo mío **-Proteger a su hijo mayor con su cuerpo. Acariciar con suavidad sus mejillas y sonreír al ver aquel parecido con ella.**\- Finalmente puedo sostenerte **-Pegar su rostro a su pecho, que sintiera aquella calidez que todo ese tiempo, quiso otorgarle.**\- Nunca debí dejarte ir **-Acariciar con cariño aquellos cabellos como siempre quiso. Ser esa madre que siempre quiso ser.**\- Debí sostenerte así, como te amo, como te quiero tanto **-Otorgarle aquellas palabras que siempre le quiso decir aunque sea por última vez. Guardar en su memoria su imagen, sentir aquella calidez, poder dejar ir aquel pecado que siempre guardo.**\- Hay alguien esperándote, alguien quien siempre estará a tu lado**

Y aunque aquella reunión a penas se pudo dar, a penas lo había acunado en su pecho para darle aquella protección y ese amor que siempre le quiso otorgar. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir una vez más. Era necesario, era lo que más le podía ofrecer a su hijo. Podia sentirse libre de un pecado más, como sus hombros dejaban de pesar y una sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro. Su hijo era inteligente y sabía como aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad. Vio a su hijo mejor, con calma, se acercó a el para acunar su rostro en su regazo, acariciar sus cabellos por primera vez.

**-Tahomaru, perdóname por hacerte sentir tan sólo **-Eran aquellas palabras que decía su corazón, aquellas palabras que siempre quiso decir.**\- Pero ahora me quedaré a tu lado por siempre **-Sonreír con calma, hablar con cariño y sinceridad. Eran aquellas palabras que sabía, su hijo siempre quiso escuchar.**\- No te preocupes, nunca más te dejaré**

Tenía miedo pero eso no le importó. Sólo le importó sus hijos. Aquellos dos pequeños que siempre amaría, que siempre cuidaria y que en algún momento, ellos volverían a estar juntos, ella volvería a nacer y ellos volverían a ser sus hijos. El amor de una madre podría comprender aquellos últimos momentos. El amor y la seguridad que les pudo otorgar, era más que suficiente para calmar aquellos corazones que siempre buscaron algo.

Ella volvería en algún momento, ella pelearia por sus hijos y no permitiría que los separaran de ella, no otra vez. Cerró sus ojos en ese último momento donde las paredes del castillo se quemaban y caían con rapidez. Una sonrisa tranquila y el corazón libre. Sus hombros relajados y agradeciendo una vez más, a ese ser supremo, por darle una oportunidad más. En algun futuro ella podría sonreír a las travesuras de sus hijos, acariciar sus cabellos cuando estuvieran descansando en su regazo y cantarles una dulce nana para dormir. Ofrecer sus brazos como un refugio de aquellas pesadillas y besar su frente mientras les dice palabras de una madre que siempre nos va amar. Otorgarles ese amor que siempre compartirían y hacer muchas cosas más que le faltó por vivir.

El amor de una madre era grande y era ese mismo sentimiento, el que siempre uniría a sus hijos con ella.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Lloré! Más con el capítulo final, fue realmente hermoso como pudo calmar la ira de sus hijos y la manera en que se despidió de cada uno. Juro que estuve llorando por esa valentía y decisión que al final, ella tuvo. Fue perfecto ese final donde ella sabía, haría todo por sus hijos, incluso si tiene que volver a dejar a uno y quedarse con el otro hasta morir. Fue realmente hermoso.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 26 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
